Ginyu Force vs Cooler's Armored Squadron
Ginyu_Force_Armored_Squadron_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Ginyu Force vs Cooler's Armored Squadron is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description: DBZ vs DBZ. The rivaly between Frieza and Cooler is fierce, but what about their respective armored squads. Which team has the power to survive this epic battle for their commanders? Interlude Scythe: The rivalry between Frieza and Cooler has been a long one, both brothers desperately trying to gain the upper hand. But what about the top dogs of their respective armies? Soul: The Ginyu Force, Frieza's strongest warriors. Scythe: And Cooler's Armored Squadron, Cooler's right hand men. Soul: For once, AND JUST THIS ONCE, we will be consulting Power Levels for the Dragon Ball characters. Take it from us, NEVER USE POWER LEVELS OUTSIDE OF DRAGON BALL VS DRAGON BALL! THEY WILL NOT WORK! Anyways, with that said, he's Scythe and I'm Soul. Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would in a Death Battle. The Ginyu Force Scythe: Employed by the tyrannical Frieza, The Ginyu Force is his best of the best. Highest of his elite forces. Made up from 5 different members, each brings something to the table. Ginyu * Name: Ginyu * Age: Unknown * Power Level: 120,000 * Squad Role: Captain * Notable Abilities: Flight, Ki blasts, Milky Cannon, Body Change Scythe: The Captain of the force, Ginyu is the strongest of his team with a power level of 120,000. His fighting style focused on mercilessly beating his opponent down, though he is not without honor. He cares much for his team and would- Soul: Ya ya, let's get to the good stuff. Ginyu's trademark technique is his Body Change. After charging up for a bit, Ginyu yells the word "change!", and he switches bodies with whoever is in front of him. His other main ability is the Milky Cannon, a slow moving purple energy ball that explodes in a small radius on contact. ''' Scythe: Tactical and smart, Ginyu prefers a researched and thought out plan to blindly rushing in, although he has done so when faced with the loss of his comrades. He also looooooves his fighting poses. His body change can also be beaten is something like a frog where to be thrown in it's path. '''Soul: That's just dumb! Jeice * Name: Jeice * Red Magma of the Ginyu Force * Second in comand * Power Level: 85,000 * Notable abilities: Flight, Ki blasts, Crusher Ball, Crusher Volcano Scythe: The teams second in command, Jeice is hotheaded and always ready for a battle. According to Krillin, his power level should be comparable to Recooms. Soul: His signature ability is the crusher ball, a red orb of ki that he throws like a baseball straight at an opponent. He can also camp up into the Crusher Volcano, where he throws a barrage of Crusher Balls before throwing a supercharged one. Scythe: Aside from that, Jeice doesn't have much else to mention. Most of his other ability are in combination with Burter. Soul: The perfect transition! ''' Burter * Name: Burter * The Blue Hurricane of The Ginyu Force * Fastest of the team * Power Level: 68,000 * Notable abilities: Flight, Ki blasts, Blue Hurricane, Mach Punch/Kick * Combo Moves with Jeice: Purple Comet Attack, Purple Comet Hurricane, Crasher Cannon, Purple Spiral Flash '''Soul: Burter is the self proclaimed "Fastest in The Universe, and Fastest Member of the Ginyu Force. He can strike faster than the eye can see with his Mach Punch and Mach Kick, or just rip you too shreds with his Blue Hurricane. But he and Jeice also have a number of combo moves, like the Purple Comet Hurricane, where Jeice distracts using a Crusher Ball to leave opponents open for a Mach Kick, or the Purple Comet Attack, where they form energy shields around them and they form a vortex that slams into opponents. Scythe: Similarly, The Purple Spiral Flash is also created from a vortex, but this one shoots out energy blasts instead. Finally, The Crasher Cannon just a simple barrage of energy waves from Burter and Jeice. Burter is arrogant, boastful, usually talking down to his opponents. Soul: That's not so good when your opponent is stronger than you. Like against Goku! recoome * Name: Recoom * No known nickname * Power Level: 71,000 * Notable abilities: Flight, Ki blasts, Recoome Eraser Gun, Recoome Renegade Bomber, Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber, Recoome Elbow, Recoome Kick, Recoome Hip Attack, Recoome Mach Punch, Recoome Death Driver Scythe: The main mussel of the team, Recoome has numerous powerful techniques. From simply saying his name before a punch or kick to actual unique abilities, like the Recoome Eraser Gun, a powerful energy wave fired from his mouth or the Recoome Renegade Bomber, where he fires a barrage of small energy waves from his hands. Soul: But the Ultra Fighting Bomber is his greatest attack, where he stores up large amounts of Ki inside him and then releases it like a Ki Bomb. This attack would've been enough to kill Gohan, Krillin, and even a pre-Super Saiyan Vegeta if not for Goku. ' Scythe: Recoome is rather brutish, coming off like a dim-witted bully sometimes. He's cocky and often toy's with opponent's, never taking fights very seriously. Quite the downfall for someone so strong. Guldo * Name: Guldo * Master of Time in Universe 7 * Power Level: 13,500 * Notible Abilities: Flight, Ki Blasts, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Eye Lasers '''Soul: While he's the weakest of the group, Guldo may be one of the most weirdly powerful characters we've seen. Aside from shooting lasers from his weirdly placed eyes, he can also STOP TIME! And if that's not enough, he's got psychic powers! Meaning he can multiple ways to stop you in your tracks before kicking you in the face, our punching your gut in! ' Scythe: Guldo knows his power level doesn't measure up though, and gets cowardly because of it. He posses an inferiority complex as well, but still believes he's a super elite warrior. As a hole, The Ginyu Force is powerful, taking down any opponents in their path with their wide array abilities and cunning teamwork. All should fear the mighty Ginyu Force, the best of Frieza's elite forces. The Ginyu Force lands atop Frieza's spaceship to meet their boss. Recoome: (poses) I'm Recoome! Burter: (poses) I am...Burter! Jeice: (poses) I'm Jeice! Guldo: (poses) Guldo! Ginyu: (poses) Ginyu! Ginyu Force: (all together) We are The Ginyu Force! Cooler's armored squadron Scythe: Serving under Lord Cooler, The Armored Squadron are Cooler's right hand men. While there's only 3 of them, they're quiet powerful in their own right. Slza * Name: Salza * Leader of the Armored Squadron * Seems to be of the same race as Jeice * Power Level: 170,000 * Notible Abilities: Flight, Ki Blasts, Finger Beam, Salza Blade Scythe: The Leader of the Armored Squadron, Salza is cunning and intelligent, but also very powerful. He's well versed in large energy blasts to small finger beams, but his bead and butter is his Salza Blade, a short ranged blade of Ki energy surrounding his right hand. '''Soul: Not really much else to comment on, other than he's got a wicked cool French accent and greatly resembles Jeice. Interesting. Salza: Destroying Frieza was a feat few could pull off. You might be a prestigious kill for us. Dore * Name: Dore * The mussel of the Armored Squadron * Power Level: 185,000 * Notible Abilities: Flight, Ki Blasts, Thruster Kick, Can-Opener Attack Soul: The Brute of the team, Dore is very much like Recoome. He's bloodthirsty and enjoys picking on smaller and weaker opponents. He's also very fond of close range attacks, like his lightning quick Thruster Kick or his almost sadistically twisted Can-Opener Attack, where he grabs an opponent by the head and squeezes until...pop. Scythe: Right, as well as that, Dore is well...dumb as bricks. He didn't even notice an oncoming attack from Piccolo until it was to late. That, and his, for lack of a better term, possibly psychopathic way of combat, are probably his biggest downfalls. Dore: Attention to detail, that's why we're the best! We're so damn thorough. Neiz * Name: Neiz * The...the uh...don't got a nickname for this one * Fast like Burter * Can retract his head in like a turtle * Power Level: 163,000. * Notable Abilities: Flight, Ki Blasts, Neiz Blind Wave Soul: We probably got the least on Neiz. He's fast like Burter, and is without a doubt the weakest of the group. He only has one special move, and that's his Neiz Blind Wave, which is a pink electrical attack that stuns enemies. Though when he used it on Piccolo... (Note, the following is not from the actual DBZ Anime, but a clip from Team Four Star's DBZAbridged Cooler's Revenge movie. I just feel this fits better.) Neiz flies up to a stunned Piccolo, who suddenly smirks. Piccolo: Gotcha bitch! Piccolo grabs Neiz's scouter and the electricity from the Neiz Blind Wave gets all focused into it, frying Neiz's brain. Soul: Ya, that. However, he can pull his head in like a turtle, which is handy for avoiding attacks. Scythe: In battle Neiz often underestimates his foes, insulting and laughing at them even in the middle of a fight, as well as toying with them. Neiz: As if it matters what he thinks. What matters is what lord Cooler thinks! Scythe: As a team, Cooler's Armored Squadron is mighty, ruthless, and without Mercy. Though cocky, they're not backing down from a challenge. (I haven't seen Cooler's Revenge, so I don't have anu quotes of them together...enjoy more shit ripped from DBZAbridged) Cooler: So, who thinks he's head? " Salza: Dead. '' Neiz:(Gibberish) '' Dore: That boy's dead as mud! Death Battle Scythe: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: It's time for a Death Battle!!! ((Planet: Unknown)) Off in deep space, five space pods land in a lush green field. Out step, of course, the Ginyu Force. Ginyu: Alright men, Lord Frieza has sent us here to investigate potential Saiyans. We're to find and kill them. Suddenly, three pods landed in the same area, and out jumped Cooler's Armored Squadron. Salza: Ah, the Ginyu Force. Jeice: Salza and his pathetic excuse for a "squad". You come to get your thunder stolen again? Dore: No, we came to kill you! Salza: No, we came for the Saiyan's on this planet. But killing you will be a bonus! FIGHT!! A sonic boom roared out as Ginyu and Salza flew forwards, clashing fists before going into a supersonic speed hand to hand match. Recoome flew forwards and armlocked with Dore, leaving Jeice, Burter, and Guldo against Neiz.Neiz sped forwards, but Guldo froze him with his psychic powers, leading to Jeice blasting him with a Crusher Ball, and following up with a barrage of Mach Punches and Kicks from Burter. Guldo: That'll show him not to mess with us! Neiz gets up perfectly fine and punches Burter into a nearby mountain. Guldo: ...oh god we're so screwed. Meanwhile, Ginyu flew back from blocking one of Salza;s punches and extended an arm, firing a Milky Cannon that Salza flew threw and attempted to decapitate Ginyu with his energy hand blade, but Ginyu dodged it and kicked Salza down towards the ground. Ginyu: You shouldn't talk down to the mighty Ginyu Force. Recoome: Recoome...kick! The brute of the Ginyu Force threw his foot forwards, kicking Dore's gut and sending him back a bit, before the green brute responded by blasting Recoome with an energy wave, sending Recoome flying into a mountain. Jeice: Guldo move! The Red Magma grabbed Gulldo and sped away from one of Neiz's shocks, throwing another Crusher Ball at Neiz before shielding the green time stopper with his back from the resulting explosion. Neiz speed up and grabbed Jeice by the neck, both choking and electrocuting him. Suddenly, Neiz froze in time as multiple spears of some unnamed super hard mineral slammed into his body as Guldo picked up the unconscious Jeice and flew off. Guldo: We gotta go find the others. Jeice: (Incoherent noises). Ginyu slammed down onto the same mountain Burter and Jeice had landed on, the three struggling against Dore and Salza's combined might. Ginyu: I can't believe it. The Mighty Ginyu Force, beaten. Burter: Hey, why don't you do that thing you do...ya know, changing bodies. Ginyu: Good idea. Burter, hold this. Tossing Burter his scouter, Ginyu powered up and quickly flew above the two, managing to fire a milky cannon that knocked Salza and Dore down. Ginyu: Change now! (OUTCOME 1) The golden beam flew down at Salza, only for a squirrel like creature to be thrown in it's path and intercept the beam, leaving Ginyu in the squirrel and vice versa. Burter/Recoome: Captain! Salza: Good job Dore. You do have good ideas sometimes. Dore: No problem boss. And with a single blast, Dore evaporated Ginyu's body and the Squirrel body, leaving nothing but ashes. Recoome and Burter stood up, intent on fighting to the end when they noticed Guldo flying up with Jeice. Salza: Ah, the other two arrive. Faster than the eye could track, Salza was in front of Guldo, energy blade at the ready. And with a single slash, Guldo's head came clean off, followed by incineration. Jeice yelled in furry as he tackled Sazla as Recoome engaged Dore again, Neiz returning to confront Burter. Salza smirked and kicked Jeice to the ground, picking him up by his hair. Salza: And now, you watch the end. Jeice watched as Neiz channeled with electrical attack through Burter's scouter, frying his brain and insides as well, and Dore simply grabbed Recoome by the head and crushed the skull until it popped. Finally, Salza shoved his energy blade through Jeice's chest, then pulled it out as Jeice slumped over. Salza: You did good, but not good enough. KO! (OUTCOME 2) Salza looked up and watched helplessly as his soul was ripped from his body and forced into Ginyu's, his power level dropped far lower than to what it should be. Ginyu, now in Salza's body, stood up and tossed off the scouter, Burter tossing him his so he could put it back on. Ginyu: Hahaha! This power is amazing! Ginyu charged forwards, grabbed his old body by the neck, and twisted his hands. A snapping sound rung out as the body dropped, lifeless. Dore: You...changed bodies! Ginyu: Of course you numbskull. Recoome! Recoome darted forwards with his Captain and the two began pummeling Dore. Burter dashed forwards as Guldo carried Jeice over and kicked Neiz back, Jeice waking up and the three firing powerful ki waves that forced Neiz back. Ginyu kicked Dore in the face as Recoome charged an energy wave up and fired it from his mouth. Recoome: Recoome Eraser Gun! Ginyu flew over and added his own energy to Recoome's attack, allowing them to completely obliterate Dore's body, leaving the skeleton to fall from the thousand foot drop. Ginyu and Recoome then flew over and all five embers fired a blast that destroyed Neiz. Ginyu: All in a day's work for the Ginyu Force! KO! Conclusion Soul: I...I...what just happened!? Scythe: I supposed technically Cooler's Armored Squadron won. They have higher power levels, which would equate higher strength and speed. Soul: But there was that second outcome where Ginyu took Salza's body and they won. Nothing was stopping Ginyu from doing that. ' Scythe: This match honestly could go so many ways, given every possible variable to look at '''Soul: I don't even have a pun this time, this is that weird. ' Scythe: This battle is a draw. Next time '''Soul: NEXT TIME OOOON DEATH BATTLE!! Two different types of guns go off. A shotgun, and two handguns. '' "''Another demon hunter? Alright, let's rock!" Dante vs DoomguyCategory:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles